


Christmas Morning with Saeyoung

by HoneyMilkkHere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMilkkHere/pseuds/HoneyMilkkHere
Summary: MMA gift to Vanessa :>Saeyoung and reader spend Christmas morning together.





	

"Merry Christmas Saeyoung!" You cheerfully burst out to the sleepy red haired male, who had just woken up from his sleep. Running towards him you wrap your arms around his neck, to which he copied the same action and held you close.

"You're up so early _____ and this is the most energy I've ever seen you have in the morning." The young hacker was quite the cuddle bug when he wakes up, especially on a cold winter morning where he looks for the warmest and softest thing which just so happened to be you.

Wrapping your fingers around his you led him to the somewhat messy table in your shared kitchen, warm breakfast that made his mouth water was there and ready to be devoured. "It's Christmas who wouldn't be energetic, besides we also have presents to open and more food to eat!"

"You didn't have to make breakfast babe, I'm still full from last night" He sat down and awed at the plate before him. "Although I'm not complaining since you are literally the world's best cook" Saeyoung began to eat, humming in delight.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it, plus we need to fatten you up. All you ever eat is chips" You pointed out as you sat down near him. A string of incoherent words came from Saeyoung's direction along with a few crumbs of food. "Don't talk when you eat you can choke and maybe die"

~

About an hour later the young couple decides that it was too uncomfortable sitting on the table then moved to the couch, to which they talked to their hearts content about literally whatever. You noticed that Saeyoung often glanced towards your small Christmas tree, "Do you wanna open the presents now?" You asked.

As soon as you said that you could've swore that you saw his eyes sparkle, "Of course!" he nearly shouted in excitement as he bounced off the couch and towards the tree. He found a small box from you that was neatly wrapped and topped with an adorable ribbon, "I'll feel so bad if I mess up the wrapping, you made it so great."

"It's fine Sae, just open the box, I want to see your reaction!" You giggled at his enthusiasm.

Carefully unwrapping the box and giving it an experimental shake he opened the box and gasped. In the box were two matching phone chains of the both of you while wearing matching outfits. "_-____ this is so ..cute" golden hues stared at you as he gave you a toothy grin. "How did you manage to turn these into little chains? I love them!"

Fidgeting with your hands you sheepishly began to ramble "Well I didn't think you would'v like them and I was going to get you a car but it was too expensive and-"

"Babe babe I love them, thank you so much" Although he did cut you off mid ramble you calmed down with the sincerity in his voice and eyes. "I don't care if it's big or small or cheap or expensive, I'm just happy that I don't have to celebrate Christmas alone."


End file.
